polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Ottoman Empireball
|nativename = " " Devlet-i Aliyye-i Osmâniyye "The Exalted Ottoman State" Osmanlı İmparatorluğu |founded = 1299 |onlysuccessor = Government of the Grand National Assemblyball |nexticon = Turkishh |successor = First Hellenic Republicball Caucasus Viceroyaltyball (1801-1917) Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Principality of Serbiaball Provisional Government of Albaniaball Kingdom of Romaniaball Kingdom of Bulgariaball British Iraqball British Palestinecube French Mandate for Syria and the Lebanonball Kingdom of Hejazball French Algeriaball French Tunisiaball Italian Libyaball British Cyprusball |ended = November 1, 1922 |image = Ottoman sultan of the 1800s by kaliningradgeneral-db1zn78.png |caption = REMOVE VODKA! OTTOMAN STRONK! REMOVE CYPRUS! |government = Absolute Monarchy (1299-1876, 1878-1908, 1920-1922) Constitutional Monarchy (1876-1878, 1908-1920) |personality = Stronk, Cool, Angry, Kebab |language = Ottoman Turkish (in the royal palace) Turkish (the locals) Turkish (Lisan-i Turki) |type = Historical Countryball |capital = Istanbulball |affiliation = Central Powers |religion = Islam Christianity Judaism |friends = German Empireball Austria-Hungaryball Bulgariaball (In WW1) Russian SFSRball Kingdom of Franceball Crimean Khanateball Aceh Sultanateball Egyptball (sometimes) Everyone who's want to be his ally in a War |enemies = Croatiaball Arabs Safavid dynastyball Albaniaball Serbiaball Kingdom of Hungaryball Wallachiaball Moldaviaball Kingdom of Romaniaball Greeceball Cyprusball Bulgariaball Habsburgball Poland-Lithuaniaball UKball Go f*ck yourself Assyriaball Russian Empireball ANZACS Franceball Byzantiumball Mamlukball |likes = Kebab, Islam, Invading European lands, |hates = BRITAIN, POLAND, RUSSIA, REST OF EUROPE, 1683, DUMB HUSSARS, KEBAB REMOVERS, TRAITORS (Looking straight at you Arabs), fake Serb,Albanians(No Freedom For you!) Cyprus i will remove soon. |predecessor = Sultanate of Rumball Adalball lots of Anatolian beyliks Byzantineball Despotate of Epirusball Kingdom of Bosniaball Second Bulgarian Empireball Despotate of Serbiaball Kingdom of Hungaryball (1000-1526) Kingdom of Croatiaball Mamlukball Hafsid Dynastyball Hospitaller Orderball Kingdom of Tlemcenball Empire of Trebizondball Samtskhe-Saatabagoball |intospace = No |bork = Kebab, Kebab |food = Kebab, Baklava |status = made a brand new turkey |notes = Don't Mess With Him. |reality = Ottoman Empire }}Ottoman Empireball was born in 1299 and before 1922 it had lots of clay in Arabia, North Africa, Balkans, Anatolia and everything around the Black Sea. He is known for conquering Serbian Empireball, Byzantine Empireball, Mamlukball, Kingdom of Hungaryball (1000-1526), The Knights of Rhodes, Sultanate of Tunisball and much more. He died in 1922 and made a brand new Turkey called, Turkeyball in the aftermath of World War I. He is why people remove kebab. History Ottomanball was created after Kayı Tribeball's leader Ertuğrul Bey died, and Osman I, his son claimed himself as the leader and formed Ottomanball. Osman I developed the nation and made it famous near and in Anatolia for being tolerant, and also investing a lot on trade. After Osman I died, Orhan Bey came to power. Orhan was good at diplomacy, and managed to annex several Beyliks with royal marriages. Then, Ottomanball began expanding west. He conquered Karesiball and captured its large navy. Orhan I took advantage of Byzantine pretender rebels in Southern Byzantineball and took control of the rebel occupied areas, including the fort in Gallipoli. However, he refues to give back the clay to Byzantineball, thus souring the relations with them. After Ottomanball proclaimed its permanent position in Anatolia, it conquered and inherited throne of all other Beyliks, it also fought with Serbian Empireball and Byzantineball because of clay dispute and expanded westwards. Ottomanball took control of Greece, Albania; vassalized Serbia and Bosnia by the end of 14th century. However, Timuridball didn't like this. He was jealous of Ottomanball and wanted Anatolia for himself. Because of that, he declared war on Ottomanball and defeated him. Yıldırım Bayezid, the sultan of Ottomanball was captured. Due to throne dispute, a 12 years old civil war known as "Fetret Devri" started. After it ended, Ottomanball began reghatering its strength, although many nations have regained their independence from him. For a while, Ottomanball only conquered the tiny independent Beyliks in Anatolia and stopped expanding. However, in 1451, Mehmed II began preparing for taking "the city of World's desire", Constantinopleball. In 1453, Mehmed II declared war on Byzantineball to finish him off once and for all. He conquered Constantinople and began expanding towards every direction. First, he reconquered all of Anatolia; Second, he conquered Serbiaball and Bosniaball; Third, he vassalized Wallachiaball, Moldaviaball and Crimean Khanateball. Ottomanball was a superpower that dominated the rest of civilized world with its strength after Selim I conquered Mamlukball. Rapid expansion in Africa began and Kingdom of Hungaryball was almost fully conquered. Ottomanball began stagnating after conquering Hungary and kept dominating the entire Europe until Great Turkish War, in 1683. After failing 2nd Siege of Vienna in 1683, Europe saw it as a perfect opportunity to remove Ottomanball from Balkans. Holy League consisting of all of Europe (except Portugalball and Switzerlandball) was formed. They fought until in 1699, Ottomanball finally gave up and decided to give back Hungaryball's former land to Austriaball. And began losing every single region of theirs one by one. In 1830, Greece got their independence. In 1876, there was a famine in Bosnia. As a result, they didn't pay their taxes and I was broke. Because of this, the Balkan regions started to break away from my control. This is when the Balkans started to have a grudge against me and wanted to remove me. In 1913, the First Balkan War broke out and it ended with me loosing almost all land in the Balkans. Luckily, Bulgariaball was unhappy with his gains and declared war on us. I got some of the Balkans back. After years of decline, in 1915, Ottomanball wanted to regain its former glory and land, and it saw the perfect opportunity to do so. German Empireball was winning World War I. Ottomanball decided to join him and reclaim the land "stolen" from him. He succesfuly won Gallipoli Campaign against the British, but he was unsuccesful in Sinai and Basra. Ottomanball was going to be fine as German Empireball was supporting him well against the British. But a disaster happened to the Central Powers in 1917. German Empireball sent Mexicoball a letter, saying he will help Mexicoball reclaim land he has stolen from USA if they join Central Powers. But the letter was intercepted by British and was directed to Washington D.C.. This made USAball send 4 million volunteers to Western Front, putting Germany in a desperate position. Taking advantage of that, UKball invaded Albaniaball, Macedoniaball, Serbiaball and Bosniaball. Austria-Hungary , Bulgaria. Ottomanball surrendered. German Empireball decided to end the conflict and also conditionally surrendered. But in 13 November 1918, UKball and Kingdom of Greeceball invaded and occupied Constantinople, capital of the empire. The Ottoman parliment was abolished and the empire was replaced by Government of the Grand National Assemblyball, ending its 621 years of glory. Before surrendering, Ottomanball did Armenian Genocide. Relations Friends * Kingdom of Franceball - Best friends until Napoleon... Had good time attacking Holy Roman Empireball together. Hehehehehehe...... * Seljuk Empireball - My papa. * Crimean Khanateball - Stupid Russia! I miss you since I lost you... * / German Empireball/Reichtangle - Ally during World War I and a good friend. * Austria-Hungaryball - Compicated freindship, with ottoman empireball losing Bosnia and Herzegovinaball , but in the end, they went down together. * Moravian Serbiaball - He defended Me from Hungarians. * Russian SFSRball - Thank you for destroying that shithead and giving me back Erzurum, Van, and Trebizond! If I still Alive in cold war, I will join KurwaWarsaw Pact. * Swedish Empireball - Another ally that helped me in the Great Northern War. * Golden Hordeball - A Mongol who helped Me against Timurid. He was the 1st muslim Mongol. * Hotak dynastyball - He helped me removing Safavid. But dont remob Me too idiot. * Aceh Sultanateball - When he attacked by Portuguese army, I helped him. * Demak Sultanateball - I also helped him against Majapahit. * Mughalball - Good friend. We gave Safavid Dynastyball a big kick in the pants. Even though his papa was my main enemy from the east. * Turkeyball - Proud Son.I Know You will be miss me.But I Will back soon for real hehehe. Enemies * Austrian Empireball - Yuo are one of the reasons that I lost my power on balkans! You also anschlussing this kurwa? I thought you thanked him to repel me? Well, I guess you will be my ally sooner. * Serbiaball - 'Remove kebab' yuo say? Anschluss!But We Support Each other sometimes When Those Damn Albanians Attack Ours. * Wallachiaball - He and his brother Moldovaball defeated me in several wars,I was so scattered,when he ambushes me in his forests and impales my soldiers.Damn you and your brother. * Kingdom of Romaniaball - (1877) Stupid Romanians who rebelled and got their independence!! * Moldaviaball - His leader (Stefan the Great) was defeated me many times.I still remember how was I scattered because of him.Damn you and your brother. * Russian Empireball - He almost killed me but I stopped UKball and Franceball's support so he couldn't kill me. If anyone could remove kebab, it was this guy. * Kingdom of Portugalball - Stop harassing the muslim in South East Asia(Aceh, Malaka, Mataram), yuo idiot colonialist! * Greeceball - That asshole keeps taking more and more land from me and the one that ruined everything by becoming an independent Balkan first. YOU ARE THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE.but I Hate Albania More Than You. * Saudi Arabiaball - How dare you recapture Mecca and Madinah and destroyed My architecture in Al Haram and Nabawi?!! * Timurid Empireball - Worst fucking Mongol who defeated Me in anatolia and kidnapped My sultan. Well, he isnt last long. * Safavid dynastyball -Brother. He was the reason why I can't into conquer Persia. Besides, he is Shia. * Armeniaball - Removed for helping Russia. Yuo is of Ottoman citizen but yuo is of helpings Russia. TRAITOR STOP GENOCIDING POOR CITIZENS WE FIND MASS GRAVES ALMOST EVERY WEEK * Montenegroball -Started the war that ended me. * Bulgariaball - I split your clay in pieces and you're still running from me. Now you want to be friends against the countryballs that helped you do it... ironic. * Byzantiumball - Hehehe! 1453 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!REMOVE GYRO!But since ı have your clay,together,WE WILL REVENGE ON CRUSADERS! * UKball - Yuo want oil?? Yuo can get bullet instead! GALLIPOLI BEST DAY OF MY LIFE GET REKT CONFIDENT TEA ADDICTS! * Arab Leaugueball - Friends before World War I BUT AFTER THAT YUO BACKSTAB ME FOR GETTING HELP FROM UKball!!! GEBER!!! * Poland-Lithuaniaball - I was ready to take Vienna and invade Europe, but then his hussars arrived. * Croatiaball - HE KILLED ME IN ZIGETVAR AFTER 200 YEARS OF WARS!!! GEBER!!! * Albaniaball - Weak idiot,even Greece and Serbia hates you. How to draw Sultanate: #Draw a basic circle, fill with maroon. #Draw three white crescent moons (Or one big star-and-crescent). #Draw eyes and your done #A fez is optional (if you chose the big star and crescent it's not optional) #( Other versions) #1453-1517) #Draw a circle. #Draw a yellow crescent pointing right, fill the rest of the ball with red. #Add eyes and you're finished. Caliphate: # Draw a basic circle,fill with green # Draw three white crescent moons # Draw eyes and your done Gallery TQWvJxF.png|credit from Kimiimar0 Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit to semppu (Saxiball) Karamanids_comix.png Serbian Revolution.png Before_the_Gallipoli_Campaign.jpg Happy_Liberation_Day,_Bulgaria.png Hotje4q.png 6VgDRbM.png 9nHCdfP.png Balkanwars.png Contest_ottoman.jpg Z7OzawW.png 0ad.png|end of ottomanball X3HBl1k.png history of turkey.png 10898306_1020942561254316_4001807171967897705_n.jpg|Türkesteron Mighty_Ottoman_Empire_by_KaliningradGeneral_transparent.png|(a fictitious flag) Empire_of_Empires.jpg|A visualisation of the Ottoman Empire's conquests Otomanoball II.png Bosnia17.png The_Arab_revolt_Polandball.png|The Arab Revolt Needs to be added (7).jpg Assyrianturkics polandballdialogueshadingbonusproaddendumingswe.png|The Assyrian Genocide yes.png|The Mamluk-Ottoman War Invasions.png tUrDk4y.png 's5qK9ge.png SdVEZwa.png 1453.png 's2chH6I.png Byz_comic-1.png|Here portrayed as an evil Caliphate 'wiOf23p.png 'k0zbntp.png Armenian History.png Labneh history.png Invention Of Kebab Strip.png Decayed City.png No Rewards.png The Manliest.png Videos What the Gulf? - Nation Building|Economics of Empires and Nations that emerged from them. Made by brain4breakfast Trivia *Almost all of the empire, except for parts of Africa, was mountainous. Links *Facebook page }} es:Otomanoball nl:Ottomaansebal ru:Османская империя zh:鄂圖曼帝國球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Tea Removers Category:Europe Category:Asia Category:Africa Category:Abkhaziaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Albaniaball Category:Austriaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Bahrainball Category:Bosniaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Cyprusball Category:Egyptball Category:Georgiaball Category:Greeceball Category:Hungaryball Category:Iranball Category:Israelcube Category:Moldovaball Category:Palestineball Category:Romaniaball Category:Russiaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Somaliaball Category:Sudanball Category:Syriaball Category:Turkeyball Category:Ukraineball Category:Yemenball Category:Ottomanball Category:Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Turkic Category:Anatolia Category:Balkans Category:North Africa Category:Empire Category:Sultanate Category:Sunni Category:Islam Category:Red White Category:Algeriaball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Jordanball Category:Iraqball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Eritreaball Category:Montenegroball Category:Albanian Speaking Countryball Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Desert Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Greek Speaking Countryball Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Macedonian Speaking Countryball Category:Bulgarian Speaking Countryball Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Kebab Defender Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Moroccoball Category:Ethiopiaball Category:Ottoman Turkish Speaking Countryball Category:Characters